


Chose This

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela could have walked away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chose This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



> Battle suit inspired by Femme4Jack's stories

It never had seemed like the best option, to just pack up and walk away. Even the first day, with Barricade and Frenzy after Sam, and her just caught in the middle of it, she knew she had seen too much.

The break up with Sam had complicated things, she admitted. But Mikaela was no quitter, had never been one to turn on those she called 'friends' or 'family', and the Autobots were both. When the Autobots agreed to leave Earth, knowing it was a trap, Mikaela had not been officially briefed by Ratchet on what would happen.

All she had was a land coordinate, and she was there to help them with the minor repairs they needed from their own deceitful ploy.

"What next?" she calmly asked, welding a strut while Ratchet dealt with a sensor.

"We take the fight to them," Optimus Prime promised, and she knew he counted her as one of his own.

Her battle suit was about to get a thorough field testing. Live or die, she would be there for them, and for her planet.


End file.
